


Home Sweet Home

by IQbetyár (DerpingLina)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intoxication, Making Out, Other, Some Humor, a shirt gets ripped at some point, and ultimately they get blueballed, discord roleplay adapted to ao3, oh also skekGra is drunk early on but smut happens much later when he's sober, sensation-sharing between counterparts, set shortly after skekGra's banishment, settling in at the Circle of the Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpingLina/pseuds/IQbety%C3%A1r
Summary: (A role-play co-written with thehereticaldeserthermit from Tumblr over the span of a couple of weeks.)Glimpse into the early days of the Wanderer and the Heretic's stay at the Circle of the Suns. Featuring domestic bliss, a couple of silly moments, some restrained sexual tension and realizations of both emotional and physical attraction/attachment.Alsofeaturing what happens if you do a shoddy job at carpentry and then decide to use said piece of carpentry for not-intended purposes.
Relationships: skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 6





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I did not change much of the role-play's formatting or spelling, so excuse me and my co-author for any potential spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

The time had come when The Heretic and The Wanderer had to part ways...

Just for a few days, just for enough time for urGoh to fetch much needed supplies for a speculative workbench and whatever else he could fenagle from the Dousan traders. skekGra had become quickly aware of just how charming his mystic could be when he wanted to, no doubt he’d barter well and be able to secure the best trades for their shared cause.

Day One: The Heretic bounced with excitement for there had been a couple projects he’d been meaning to dig his talons into, his motivational fires burning bright. But without supplies he found himself at a standstill, of which did not bode well for such a determined skeKSis. This lead to hikes of exploration, he Conquered trails, out and about the Crystal Dessert never venturing too far from the Tower and its looming presence. This was when he stumbled upon a carcass of some creature and a rather large one at that! He circled, peered down at the heaping pile, half buried in sand, a crane of the neck and a tilt of his head came before he carefully moved to inspect. “Hmmm...” He rumbled, lost in thought while his elegantly, long fingers swiped over the alabaster bulk of what could be a thigh bone? Pristinely cleaned by the desert elements and long since forgotten. “Maybe a headboard? Maybe a rack to dry urdrupe berries upon?” Possibilities stacked up in his over active mind earning a chitter to erupt from the skeKSis who began to pick through and collect various smaller pieces of bone that could be of use for now but he’d be back!

Day Two: The Heretic grunted and growled while he dragged a larger specimen of the bone towards the Tower before all three of the sacred suns rose to their zenith. The soft sand helped it slide but it was difficult task, the purchase of solid ground being the biggest hurtle. His feet splayed wide, talons digging into the sand he pushed, he pulled and put his back into it, he somehow made it work. Soon he had a nice stack of large bones they could use for whatever they pleased, he organized them by size, some already earning a purpose in his mind while he worked tirelessly upon that project.

Day Three: Had Gra exploring some caves that he’d discovered below their new home. A burning torch and a thirst for adventure made him venture in, an idiotic idea but the sound of dripping water and the scent of life lured him beneath. It was not long and skekGra discovered they had a secret oasis underneath their humble abode. A damn grotto, a hot spring with heated water, a private cavern where they could --- he cut himself off there before his thoughts got the better of him. The rest of day three was spent building that herb rack with twine, dried out branches and the alabaster bones so he’d at least have a little -surprise- for urGoh to return to.

That early evening, he laid within the cover of his blanket attempting to sleep. It had been futile, he tossed and turned. His thoughts drifting to his other half; he missed the sound of his breathing, he missed his scent, even his sluggish pace. Had Goh already made such an impression upon skekGra? He could not fathom it and he eventually found himself thinking about The Grotto and urGoh, how much he wanted to bathe within those waters with the mystic. This revelry led to a throb between his legs, skekGra reached down to find himself incessantly hard and damp with need, therefore he took full advantage of his arousal. Needless to say he slept like a skekling babe after that distraction.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

The time had come for the Wanderer to make his trip to fetch some much-needed resources he and his other half would need so as to make their new place of exile as comfortable as they could. They already did their best with what they had, but some key elements were still missing – namely materials for a workbench, any kind of plant that can prosper within the shade of their shelter and provide them with food and moisture (there was a small spring quite near to skekGra and his place that could cover the very bare necessities – ~~though during urGoh’s absence skekGra would end up learning there was _much_ more where that came from~~ – and the Wanderer figured it wasn’t a bad idea to have some backup), and, really, whatever urGoh would find useful or would grab his fancy. With gems in pocket – Gelflings and their odd fascination with using different types of rocks as currency never ceased to amuse him – and necessary water and food stored away in a for-now mostly empty sand-sledge tied to his waist, the Wanderer set off early in the morning.

Day One: By the time the Three Brothers reached their zenith, urGoh was well on his way towards the nearest Dousan outpost, stopping in the shade of some rocks to wait out the worst of the heat. He estimated he would reach his destination by the next morning. He checked the horizon for any signs of an incoming sandstorm and was pleased to find clear skies ahead. If his luck would hold, he estimated the whole trip would only take three/three and a half days. Not too long for his other half to get too antsy while waiting for him. He continued his trek late in the afternoon, the suns finally having relented on their incessant scorching of the lands. Eventually he made camp in the nighttime, eyes guided by the unhindered light of the Three Sisters.

Day Two: Saw the Wanderer waking early, and in a haste – sensing an unexpected change in the winds, and seeing the signs of a sandstorm in the distance. He didn’t have much time to gather his things and find shelter, and he had to temporarily ditch the sled to make it, but he thankfully got out of the incident unscathed. Even if it took him a bit to unearth the now partially buried sled from the sand afterwards. He was getting rusty, he mused as he dug. He wasn’t quite displeased with the setback, as he had all the time on Thra, but he _was_ a bit miffed to arrive to the outpost at noon. No sane trader would be out to make a deal at this hour, in this heat. So urGoh made a small detour to the small communal spring of the outpost to refill his flask and settled in to wait for the evening to trade.

The wait had paid off, as an entire caravan had just flown in with all sorts of goods in the late afternoon. That evening he stocked up on everything he and skekGra needed and more – yes, he got the materials for the workbench, and some plants they could grow besides the urdrupes, but he also found a trader who traded in pigments. Paints of vibrant colors and for different uses, some for canvas, some other for the skin – and urGoh could not help but feel that were the Heretic here, he would bounce with excitement seeing this display. So on a whim he decided to buy some. He also bought some textiles for clothes, some spices for food, and some Dousan pipeleaves to smoke.

Day Three: In the morning he set out to make his way home, slightly slowed by the now heavy sand-sledge. The Wanderer was quite pleased, and he felt excitement bubbling up within him at the thought of skekGra’s reaction to his successful journey. It was nice, sharing his experiences with his other half. He hadn’t quite realized until the vision that it was exactly _this_ that was missing for his life – the thought of returning to his Skeksis after a long journey. The rest of said journey was thankfully uneventful – save for urGoh collecting some tiny pieces of glassified sand, as he sometimes ought to, as small mementos of where he has been. And, of course, the evening.

He was just setting up camp when he felt the telltale swoop in his stomach. He ignored it until he was done with his work and settled in, but by the time he was laying down, he was already flushed with need, biting back a moan at a particularly delicious sensation. Seems like skekGra was making use of his time alone – and _rather effectively_ , judging by the intensity of the sensations. Had he done this the day before, urGoh mused, it would have been _quite_ inconvenient, to say the least. A shiver ran down his spine. As it was, with none but the Sisters watching overhead, urGoh laid back and gave in, a hand delving in his own pants to help things along.

On the late morning of the fourth day, The Wanderer had returned. He signaled his arrival with a sharp whistle-like sound towards the Tower, hoping to get the Heretic’s attention and help in getting all the supplies up.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

“ ** _E_** lllo gooood lookin’ what’s cooking?” The Heretic blurted out in a sloshed stupor as he stumbled out of one of the caves that lead to The Grotto.

He’d woken up rather early, thinking the sleep he got the night before would have done him some good but his mind went to urGoh and he was throttled with his own negative thoughts.

‘What if his mystic never comes back?’

‘What if he finds me to be too much of a **_hot_** mess?’

‘What if he ditches me entirely?’

The thought spiral was triggering him into a emotional wallow he was afraid to steep himself into without anyone to pull him out, so skekGra decided to numb the pain. He chased down their dwindling supply of dried urdrupe and reached for - _w_ hat was in the gourd.

Needless to say he was high and pleasantly intoxicated, swinging the gourd up in the air and flashing a toothy, miscreant’s grin towards his better half while walking, as best as he could, towards the urru in question. Shockingly, the long soak in The Grotto’s heated waters had done him some good! He was beyond relaxed, buck-naked save for a dangling loin cloth that sat on his hips precariously. His light blue skin still shined with tiny droplets of the mineralized water and the blanched hair a top his head was mussed to chaotic perfection, beckoning fingers to comb through it. The same could be said about the state of his plush cowl and hackles, the slate grey tuft of furry-feathers that draped his shoulders and a dash of his chest was wild with errant freedom, giving him a handsome, feral look. The sight was topped off by the silver rings that glimmered in the sunlight dangling from both of his breast’s nipples tormenting ones desires to fondle and or yank.

“I missed you!” He blurted out, immediately closing the distance between them and wrapping his long arms around the urru who completed _h_ im. Sober skekGra would not have done that but intoxicated skekGra left alone for far too long -would- especially after the broth of doubt, he'd served up to himself earlier in the day. The skeKSis known for heresy took this moment to inhale the other’s scent, it was the same as always, intoxicating. It made his tail swish in languid flickers just before Gra nuzzled his chin over the plane of a broad shoulder before delving into the lengths of Goh’s long hair only to roll over the crest of his head before he stepped back and offered a chuckle for he’d just ...

- _s_ cent marked his territory.

Unbeknownst to Goh, perhaps. Perhaps not, if he knew a thing or two about skeKSIs.

“Come now. What did you get?” He blurted out, excitement lighting up the warm fire that could always be found in his gaze. “I...I may have eaten a lot of our food,” he confessed sheepishly. “And the berries are nearly gone too! And this gourd. Its done.” A hiccup sounded the alarm of truth.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

The direction of skekGra's greeting caught him off guard, yet the Wanderer couldn't help but snort - _good looking?_ Now that was a new one. UrGoh didn't have time to feel flattered, though, as whatever he was about to reply died even before it reached his mouth when his eyes flickered to his other half.

That... was a lot of _skin_. Not that he hadn’t seen skekGra in different stages of undress during their travels, cleaning his clothes or himself in a river and the such - but, well. Context matters. As the other stumbled towards him urGoh had enough time to realize skekGra had cleaned himself, the droplets of water on his lean body catching the light of the Brothers nearly as much as the metallic piercings on his breasts. His hair, cowl and hackles were free of dust and looking softer than they had any right to look, even in their wild arrangement. The grin topped off the look, and urGoh felt his heart unexpectedly clench at the sight.

"What-" he started to ask, dumbly, but then skekGra said he missed him and suddenly he was wrapped up in semi-naked Skeksis.

Without quite noticing it he straightened up a bit from his crouch for the Heretic to better reach, all the while his hand that was holding his walking stick grew slack and dropped it. All four hands floundered awkwardly, unsure what to do, as the Wanderer's brain did its best to catch up, feeling a slight flush climbing up his neck. Then he felt rather than heard the Heretic's deep inhale of his scent, practically melting into urGoh, and that finally prompted him to blink a couple of times and reach up to hesitantly return the embrace. He kept most of his hands politely on the other's back - skekGra was clearly intoxicated, and he did not want to cross any boundaries a sober skekGra might have had in this situation - but one couldn't quite resist temptation and very briefly brushed over the feathery mane. Just to check if it was as soft as it looked in that moment.

"Hey..." he greeted in a soft voice as the other started nuzzling him, this obvious display of affection making him feel tender, in a good way. A surprised chuckle escaped him when skekGra delved deeper into his hair, rubbing the crown of his head to him, urGoh's hands subconsciously smoothing along the other's back to return some of the fond sentiment. "I... missed you... too," he said in an amused voice, ignoring how his heart beat just a tad faster from all the soft attentions bestowed upon him.

And just like that, the warm skin from his grasp was gone - the Heretic leaned back with a small laugh. UrGoh collected himself, slightly flustered at how he wanted to pull skekGra back into their embrace because it felt _so nice_.

Then things went back on track when his other half excitedly inquired of the goods he brought back. UrGoh's eyes lit up with his own excitement, and with a grin he said, "Many... things! But... first... let us... haul these... up. I'll show you... once... we're inside."

The confession didn't surprise him too much, given the Skeksis' wobbly state. "Don't... worry... about the... food. I've... got us... covered," he said with a patient smile, then reached up to gently take the empty gourd, "But I... do think... you might have... had enough... of that and… the… berries, birdling." The small term of endearment left urGoh's mouth without him even noticing, so focused he was on making sure his other half didn't intoxicate himself any further – he wouldn’t want a passed out Skeksis. "Come now... let us get... into the shade... before we... get... heat stroke."

After putting the gourd away, he grabbed some of the items from the sledge - among them were the paints, their cases carefully wrapped in cloth for extra protection - and carried them in three hands, while the fourth subtly helped skekGra keep his balance as urGoh nudged the Skeksis to come with.

Reaching the top and entering the shaded sanctuary, urGoh had to take a small pause at the new changes. Oh, that was a fine herb-rack, urGoh hadn't even thought about making one! That was just nifty. And some piles of impressively sized old bones, perfectly clean and dry. "I... see... you've... been busy," he commented, setting the items down and leading skekGra to sit on one of their makeshift chairs (he didn't want him to fall over in his state if urGoh could help it) before taking a closer look at the rack. "Oh, this is... just... _wonderful_ ," he said, impressed with the handy-work. He turned back to skekGra with a smile, "You did... a good... job."

Now the dilemma: should urGoh address the Nurloc in the room, namely _why_ skekGra decided to take so much urdrupes and grog that would knock a grown landstrider off its legs? _Alone?_ Yes, sometimes they got high out of their minds to listen in on Thra’s mysterious song, but never alone. And urGoh doubted that his other half’s intention was communing with Thra all on his lonesome. Had he gotten _that_ bored in the Wanderer's absence? Or was there some other, more worrying reason?

He decided a more tactful approach was wiser. Address the smaller things first.

He fetched himself and skekGra each some water from a nearby storage jar, and got himself a seat as well to rest his legs for a moment before he'd have to go down to fetch the rest of the items he purchased. Drinking his drink, he subtly tried to gauge how inebriated skekGra was exactly.

"So..." he finally asked in a jesting manner, "where did... your... clothes go?"

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

**_O_** f course, only you.

Only you, skekGra. The Heretic, would have enough esoteric power to make a urRu drop their walking stick!

**_Y_** ou Heretic, you!

He had noticed that among many other reactions during the initial drunken greeting, somehow, some way, it registered. Dully at first but his keen mind fixated upon the matter and the fact that he was indeed, missed too.

With the greatest curiosity reflected in the yellow-orange, amber of his eyes skekGra gave a tentative tilt of his head, listening to every, slow word urGoh said. “MmmK!” He blurted out happy to reach for a satchel bag he could sling over his shoulder and another parcel he could tote along without affecting his already inebriated balance too much. But when the urRu reached for his gourd he nearly yanked it back in a very immature manner, that is until that term hit him full throttle. ”B...B...birdling!” He scoffed out loud, jaw dropping in a gasp, clearly offended while listening to The Wanderer carry on. “Hmmmmph!” Escaped like a hiss from a pipping hot tea kettle and he lifted his muzzle-like beak to the sky and began to walk batting at a mystic hand lightly. “I can do it.” He prattled on and then stumbled on a rock, stubbing a talon but quickly recovering his balance and muttering his favored curse word in a low hiss. faaack.

The Heretic came into the main chamber, a step or two behind urGoh and placed the parcel and satchel down upon a nearby stone that had a flat surface, it was quickly becoming a catch all table. Soon he found himself being guided to a solid chair, which was a good thing because the room began to spin a little. He sat and watched Goh move to inspect his handy work. “I have been! Very busy.” He quipped and then raised a hand to his mouth giving a lick to a finger before bringing the limb to his bushy eyebrows and smoothing them down into a handsomely acceptable state -for a skeKSis. “Isn’t it though?” He blurted out ecstatically. “It exudes w o n d e r ” His hand gestured to the A-frame rack, sturdy in its simplicity. Bones, twine and branches all coming together to create something from nothing. “I know...” Gra gave a curt little nod to the mystic. “I am sure you did a good job bartering with the gelfling...” That was compliment mixed with a dash of skepticism when his eyes narrowed just a touch, in waiting.

The Heretics watchful gaze settled upon the mystic that was his better half, meandering across the room to fetch them both a drink and come sit by his side with offering in hand. Gra took the beverage, his long fingers grazing the girthy digits of the other beings for a fraction of time, of which made the skeKSis inhale deeply. Both settled in, the questions came. “My clothes! What do you mean? I’m wearing them!” Baffled wonder washed over his face in a wave, topped off with endearing embarrassment when he pated down his form to find bare, very naked skin. Dammit. He really was faded. There really was not much else he could do in that moment except laugh at himself. A chuckle fluttered from Gra, an airy chime of amusement that rang with infectious tones while his shoulders shook ever so gently. “I left them in The Grotto.” He finally managed to squawk out.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

 _Pretty inebriated_ , the Wanderer had concluded finally.

Then again, if he was honest with himself, he had concluded so the moment his adorable dolt of a Skeksis half had acted as if he was in control of things only to stub his talon on his way up _immediately_ after, tripping but thankfully not falling. That was the antithesis of smooth, and yet urGoh had to smother a charmed little smile lest his companion noticed and took offence.

“…The… Grotto?” he asked, deep brown eyes staring at the Skeksis in befuddlement, blinking. There was a _grotto_ under their dwelling?

…The Wanderer just knew he shouldn’t have gotten high on gowuin-cactus juice when he had gone looking for a water source for their new dwelling – apparently it was _literally at the feet of their place!_ And he’d missed it.

Oh, well.

At least skekGra was in a pretty cheerful mood, all in all. He was clearly proud of his handy-work – the line _”very busy”_ had made urGoh pause just for the briefest of moments, a very sudden and quite intrusive thought entering his mind, ~~causing it to very briefly, er, ** _wander_**~~ before he refocused his attention on the rack in front of him. The Heretic was also acting all affectionate and tactile (that brush of fingers and skekGra’s reaction to it didn’t escape urGoh’s notice, who felt his digits tingle even moments after the contact ceased), and laughing away his embarrassment upon learning of his state of undress. The Wanderer liked whenever the Skeksis was this good-natured. He found his liveliness contagious. Finding his clothes might be a predicament, though, with him being as faded as he was and urGoh not knowing anything of this ‘grotto’ skekGra seemed to have found in recent days.

What to do, what to do…

Then his eyes landed on the items they have already brought up, among them the textiles yet-to-be made into clothes, as well as his gift he brought for his other half. It hadn’t escaped him earlier, the look of expectation in those amber eyes when mentioning urGoh’s bartering with the Dousan. There was a Skeksis idiom skekGra had once told him – _to kill two z’nid birds with one stone_. He supposed the saying would fit here.

Finishing off his drink, he said, “Well… you can… show me… this place… after you… feel… a bit more… sure… of your footing.” With that, he rose from his seat and started to make his slow way towards then past skekGra, in the direction of the items set down. If his other half wanted to get up from his seat, he put a warm, calloused hand on his bare shoulder to stay put – he would be right back. “In… the… meanwhile…” he started, reaching for a roll of red garment with one hand and for the paints with another. Turning and ambling back towards the Skeksis, he continued, “let… me… show you… what… I’ve… brought… besides… the materials… for our… workbench.” With that, he stopped in front of skekGra, unrolled the red fabric, and gently pulled it around the other’s shoulders and folded it closed at his front, his free hands helping it fall into place and cover skekGra like a blanket. It was a fine material, soft.

Stepping back, he admired his work. “It… suits you,” he said with a grin, “I could… make… this… into… some kind of… a robe… for you… if you’d like. I’m… no Weaver, but…” he trailed off with a shrug of his upper shoulders.

Sitting back down, he turned his attention to the other item in his hands. As he worked to undo the wrapping, we glanced up at skekGra. “I, uh… I chanced… getting… you… a gift… after… I got… all the necessities,” he said, freeing two elegant cases of paint. And, gradually growing, unfamiliar and unpleasant, _doubt_ started nagging at the back of his mind – would skekGra even _like_ these? What if he broke with his habit of painting when he broke with his fellow Skeksis? He swallowed down his nerves, and continued, “These, here… are… regular… paint…” he held up the larger case, inside about six types of colors hidden, then gestured at the smaller case – containing only red and white pigments, as they were a bit expensive, “while these other… ones… are for… your face.”

After a beat, he quietly added, “I hope… you like them.”

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

Of course, of course!” He sputtered tilting his head backwards just a touch and tossing back all of his water in one or two gulps.

He then stilled when urGoh started to amble his way towards him, his heart rate picking up ever so _inconveniently_. What was he up to? Gra wondered skeptically, that is until the touch of long, warm mystic hands clasped his shoulder causing fire to prickle in his veins and rush to the spot. HIs mouth parted and he exhaled a pant, that was too close for comfort! He finally settled and watched Goh fetch some of the items he’d secured in his well to-do trades, once he came closer skekGra’s gaze shifted from mystic, to the crimson roll of material that unrolled. It unceremoniously spilled to the floor in a flare of opulent elegance, causing Gra’s heart to clench with emotion.

Blood red; so that you do not forget skekGra. - _h_ e reminded himself of the rivers he had brought upon Thra.

Suddenly he was gently swaddled in the material that seemed as if it were destined to be his, draping around his shoulders, adoring every sharp skeKSis angle of anatomy. It was then he became painfully aware that perhaps Goh did not wish to see him in such a state of undress, he’d been very inconsiderate of the other, therefore his hand went to hold and clasp at the material. Long, fingers rolled across the scarlet softness and he nuzzled his face into it nearly purring with complete acceptance. A match only the heavenly realms of Thra could have made or a mystic who knew too much. Soon his gaze rose slowly, emotion reflecting in the golden orbs that could enchant ones soul.

“It is handsome. Thank you, for ... thinking of meh.”

He mussed in a steady, low voice offering a flicker of a smile even though he was left in wonderment again. urGoh clearly knew what he would like or he had the inclination, the intuition or he’d just been paying attention when others had not. Stirrings of emotion began to crackle with embers of longing for something he’d been holding back for the urRu much to his own surprise, they’d been through so much for the sake of each other, for the sake of unity.

And then came the final straw of thoughtful, slight of hand meant to sway a heart.

The boxes of paints reveled made skekGra lurch to his feet, still clinging to the material draped around his form, sweeping with his movements, flame-like until he closed the distance and stooped over. Gra looked down at the items in question, he glanced at the bigger box and smiled with pleasure but his curiosity got the better of him, a hand rolled over the case that held the paints meant to be more like pigments for tattoos, of which the Dousan were known for. He opened it, spying a red pigment along with a white one, his fingers moved to pick one up lifting it to eye level, his mind already buzzing away with ideas a million miles per hour.

UrGoh’s words broke the buzz of instant creativity that had ensued within his brain.

-h o p e-

He’d said, as if there had been smidgeon of doubt anchored to it.

Gra’s eyes flickered from the vile of pigment back to Goh, his gaze surrendering to mapping out the sacred spirals upon his mystic snout, charting them to memory, conquering without even thinking about it. “UrGoh.” He finally spoke before placing the paint back carefully and then leaned over, closing the physical distance instantly, like a wild fire sweeping in. skekGra’s long, dexterous tongue slipped from his mouth and he trailed it along the side of urGoh’s mouth, slowly, while muffling a groan that threatened to come out. The drag of his tongue was deliberately slow, in case urGoh wanted to recoil -he could. His skeKSis kiss was wet, warm and saturated with a truth; he was truly grateful.

For Everything.

“I appreciate the fact that you thought of meh. I appreciate the gifts, there is no denying they suit meh and I appreciate you urGoh for everything that you do for US.” He’d went off on a tangent, had no idea how Goh would receive anything that had just transpired, so he hovered for a long silent moment, stuck in a seemingly awkward span of time. Of not knowing but some how knowing? The duo were unique in the fact that each day they spent in one another's company they were in fact breaking ground and making discoveries by the minute.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

_…Oh._

UrGoh’s heart had already begun to do strange things he had come to associate with skekGra when the Skeksis purred while nuzzling the garment draped on him, those golden eyes when he thanked the Wanderer filled with some kind of emotion he felt swelling inside himself as well. It wasn’t a new feeling, not necessarily – some stirrings of it have been there a long while, if one reflected enough to notice. Initially he had assumed it was some kind of respect or even admiration, a kind of fondness and gratitude for someone who had been willing to give everything up for the cause of unity and for _them_. Then these feelings had, at some point, begun to accumulate and it had become harder and harder to define them.

And now?

Now the Wanderer was hit with a _realization_ when skekGra leaned in to give his rendition of a kiss.

A heartbeat that was already just a tiny bit elevated by his other half’s reaction to the red cloth kicked into a much higher speed when he felt that tongue on the side of his mouth. He hadn’t even realized how he inhaled a gasp at it as he froze up, holding his breath as the tongue continued its journey. It was… It was _burning_ , making one of his hands that was holding onto his seat below him clench hard, suppressing an unexpected shiver. Heat climbed up his neck, spread to his hidden ears and to his face.

SkekGra leaned back then, leaving urGoh to scramble to gather his frazzled thoughts.

His mouth was agape, a lovely deep purple flush high on his face, deep brown eyes staring up at skekGra as if he’s seeing him for the first time.

_'Oh,'_ he thought, faintly, _'this **might** be more than simple admiration.'_

His brain needed a moment to catch up to the fact that skekGra was talking and to what he was saying. When it did, he closed his mouth, swallowing, still looking into those golden eyes. There was a tension in the air, he felt, during skekGra’s pause. It made him feel warm, and wouldn’t let his heartbeat slow just yet. Finally, it became too much and he broke the eye contact, looking down, flustered and suddenly shy.

“I-… Thank you, I…” he rasped, trying a few times to glance back up while he slowly got his sentence out, but never quite managing to meet those intense eyes again, ~~in fear of getting a heart attack,~~ “I… appreciate… you… too.”

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _T_** he Heretic heard that hushed gasp but he was not quite sure what to make of it. Any one of his brethren would have jumped his bones after a move like that, vying for the chance to get into The Conqueror's pants, under his robes but now everything was different. This being before him was no skeKSis, he was a urru and not just any, he was his other half. However, skekGra had to adjust. Gone were the days when the mighty one was cloaked in fame and could have anything or anyone he wanted. Gone. It was different now, he’s evolved into the skeKSis that stood before the urru at the speed of cosmic light or so it seemed and what they were trying to accomplish seemed to move along with his evolution.

Retreating with another step back he stood at his full height peering down at urGoh and the beauty of the blush that ghosted his muzzle, betraying what he was feeling as did the heat that washed over Gra's body in ripples. But the sudden docile dip of the head and the glance away left skekGra feeling that perhaps the heat, and this feeling in his bones were ones of mortification, or pure embarrassment at being on the receiving end of a move that came on too strong. He heard the words of gratitude and the appreciation fired right back at him but the kiss was all but left unacknowledged, therefore he mused that his jumble of feelings, these sensations were all eschew, clouded due to the booze and buzz of urdrupe. “That’s right, you’d better!” He spat out in a hissing taunt of words that still had a hint of playfulness to cover up the fact that he may have over played his cards.

“I am going to be a gent and bring up the rest of the articles that we have received in trade.” He slid the scarlet material off his shoulders and quickly turned to be considerate. “You rest! This will give meh a chance to sober up, walk the remainder of this high off.” There was a snicker and then he folded up the material and placed it atop the table carefully. “I shall return!” He squawked dramatically and slipped out of the room to give them both space.

**_F_** irst, find clothing and dress yourself instead of streaking across the tower like some nudist, showing off your heresy with nothing but a charming smile.

**_S_** econd, sober the hell up and FAST.

**_T_** hird, tote up the supplies, unpack and organize them.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

UrGoh was thrown for a loop with the small taunt, the playful _“you better”_ was not what he expected. Had he misread something?

And just like that, skekGra was offering to be ‘a gent’ and leave to get the items and urGoh was looking up with wide eyes, moving to stand up from his place, nearly blurting out _‘Wait, no, don’t leave,’_ at an unusual speed for him. But the very first word got stuck in his throat; an awkward and so silent it was barely there “Wai-“ was left never to be finished when he caught sight of skekGra baring his skin again, mouth suddenly too dry to articulate anything.

The Skeksis turned away before urGoh’s uncooperative gaze could catch no more than one of those fascinating little pieces of metal in a nipple – it still made the Wanderer flush all the more, the heat making his skin prickle in not unpleasant ways. He didn’t know where to look, and his eyes, the traitors, now of all times incapable of staying polite, just kept returning to whatever skin he could see. The loincloth was leaving little to the imagination. The expanses of lean muscle on the back, the movement of a sinuous tail as he walked towards his and urGoh’s improvised table, sharp angles, toned arms and legs, sinews and tendons – they were all so, so captivating all of a sudden. Thra, it wasn’t that urGoh was _blind_ to skekGra’s attractiveness before, but now it was becoming abundantly clear that his liking of the Skeksis (as well as his physical charms) had reached some new levels he had not quite anticipated.

And suddenly, the Wanderer was left standing alone in the room.

He released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, even that sounding loud to him in the abruptly quiet space.

Alright, he should center himself – yes, the discovery of his quite intense fondness for the Skeksis had thrown him off-balance, but now that he could think straight ~~pun not intended~~ , he found it should not have been that big of a surprise. It wasn’t like these emotions sprung forth out of nowhere – how many nights had he spent contemplating about his and skekGra’s sacrifice simply to be together, what it meant for them? How often did he think _‘Oh, skekGra would like this,’_ and _‘Were skekGra here, he would be screaming in annoyance’_? How often would he unwittingly start casual touches (nowhere to the scope of the hug he received on his arrival, but still), tiny intimate things one did not even think about until much later? He had grown… _domestic_ with his other half. And he kind of liked it. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise that this was the next step in their co-existence.

Really, maybe it wasn’t even the discovery of his feelings that shook him so. Rather… it was what triggered the discovery.

A hand slowly rose to the side of his mouth where he had been ‘kissed’.

He was fairly certain this was not some casual Skeksis gesture. But could it be what he thought it was? What if it was skekGra being drunk, high, and uninhibited, but not _actually_ interested? Would he be mortified, once sober? Was urGoh overthinking things? Probably.

A tongue darted out to lick his thin lips where skekGra had. He suppressed another shiver and released a helpless sigh.

He should have said something. Asked skekGra about it before he left, _anything_.

He set the paint-cases down next to the neatly folded scarlet garment. Well, since things were the way they were, he might as well organize the items already up in their… _home_. Huh, it _was_ a home, wasn’t it – he idly wondered as he set to work. Even with his slow pace it shouldn’t take too long, and then, when he was done, maybe he should go after skekGra if he wasn’t back by that time.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

The Heretic felt hot, fleshy prickles crop up all along his skin making him feel as if he were burning up from within. A fever? What is this sensation? He asked himself while briskly exiting the main room.

Was he embarrassed? _N_ o, that was not quite right.

skekGra paused, turning on the ball of his heel. He leaned forward and peered around the corner of the the rocky opening that made up their natural doorframe. He spied, careful to remain in the cover of inky shadows, pausing to watch urGoh, unbeknownst to him. A private show, so to speak. Gra studied hard, watching the mystic closely who seemed to be frazzled, attempting to center himself. It was like he was trying to calm down after the onslaught to his senses. The skeKSis golden amber gaze lingered upon urGoh lost in his silent musings, he caught sight of him lifting his hand to trace the place where skekGra had seared his flesh with a line of his saliva and more importantly his affection. Any other being skeKSis or gelfling would have whimpered for more from The Conqueror but that was then, the past and this was now, the present. Gra lifted his beak high, looking for some divine intervention or perhaps just the strength to continue. He turned away, guilt laden, convinced that the kiss was not warranted, nor wanted and he totally missed urGoh lick the edge of his lip, he missed that suppressed shiver, he missed the helpless sigh, he had no clue how it actually took a hold upon the mystic.

The Heretic had shuffled away in silence, long before urGoh had made his way to the table. He’d carefully meandered down the trail to The Grotto, walking his hands across the stone walls to steady himself. He was quick to find his clothing, slipping on his sand colored robes and making himself a little more presentable, poor urGoh had been exposed to his levels of nudity enough for one day!

“Do I regret it? No, no I do not. It was a good kiss. He tasted good, the little bit that I stole.” skekGra held a conversation with himself, reiterating how he felt, out loud before he cleared his throat, fluffed his hair and dashed back out to the cart. The skeKSis carefully removed two parcels that clearly had food stuffs along with another sac that he flung over his shoulder and began the long trek back up the tower, huffing and puffing, breaking a sweat of which was good it would allow the toxins to evaporate and then of course he could always dive right back into The Grotto later.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

~* 𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓹 𝓸𝓯 ~~𝓕𝓻𝓾𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷~~ 𝓦𝓸𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻 *~

The day went by mostly uneventful. UrGoh busied himself with organizing their place while SkekGra, as promised, helped with hauling up all the goods the Wanderer had bought them.

But the Heretic was quite unlike himself, did not chatter much, not about the bones he had found, not about the food, spices and seeds urGoh had brought, not even about the workbench materials besides briefly discussing how and where it should be built. When urGoh tried to strike up conversation about how skekGra spent his days in the Wanderer’s absence it didn’t quite go anywhere meaningful. It was unusual for urGoh to lead their conversations, but now it was him idly telling about his travel in his slow speech – the sandstorm and how it left him unharmed but buried his sled partially, the things he saw at the Dousan outpost that he hadn’t bought, basically anything interesting he could think of, with the exception of the evening before his arrival (he assumed maybe mentioning that right then would be a bad idea). All the while he was feeling odd for the relative lack of interruptions.

When urGoh inquired about what they should have for dinner all he got was a noncommittal grunt. _That_ was when he decided that maybe they should clear the air and discuss what was going on. If skekGra was mortified by what he had done while drunk or he was miffed by anything urGoh had or hadn’t done, he should say so.

Just because he was his other half, the Wanderer could not read his mind, after all.

So as they settled in for dinner, he considered how to make his approach while he slowly started to eat. SkekGra was a bit unpredictable when he was in his head like this, and urGoh didn’t want him to clam up on him any further. So maybe opening the conversation with _‘Do you regret our kiss?’_ was out, he supposed. He hummed thoughtfully, all the while looking up from his meal, searching to meet his other half’s gaze.

“You… have been rather… quiet… all day.” Much subtler, yep, definitely works better. While internally he winced at his wording, he carried on – might as well finish what he started, “What is… on your… mind?”

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _T_** he Heretic had settled into his chair, unfurled a napkin and sat it delicately upon his lap but his manners vanished when he picked up the butt-end of a loaf of some kind of crusty bread and bite into it ravenously. He chewed and munched away on the crunchy treat, enjoying dunking it into his broth or juices of the rest of his meal. He was nearly half way done when he heard urGoh’s calm drawl float across their table in his atypical gentle manner.

~~damn him~~

skekGra stilled, it was like taking a blow from a sword.

He swallowed down his last bite of bread and then reached for a goblet full of clean, cool water. Gra gulped and then sat that down as Goh nailed him for more information.

“A lot.” He replied in a cool, low rasp bringing his long arms up to the edge of the table, folding his hands and interlacing his long fingers in a relaxed manner. skekGra wielded his most handsome trait, his golden-amber gaze up to meet the mystics from across the table. He seemed cool, calm and collected on the outside but internally, his furnace burned and hummed with raw energy.

He really wanted to know, why not give it to him then?

“I have been thinking about how we can build the workbench. I drew up some schematics while you were away.” There was a little smile at the edge of his mouth. “I was thinking about how to pull it off with what we have.”

“I have been thinking about what we can do to acquire and keep currency within out grasps since trading will be crucial to our survival. I had an epiphany the other night, something about fermentation and a moonshine routine we can make within a gourd to barter with.” Gra cleared his throat, unfolding his hands and stabbing a talon into a ripe, juicy berry before he brought it up to his beak and popped it into his mouth, chewing it.

“I have been thinking about that kiss.” He swallowed the berry, its juice still sweet upon his tongue. “And how its left me with a craving for more.” Gra confessed, his voice deepening and taking on a heady edge. “BUT! I have to wooonder jus’ how it affected you urGoh?” His curiosity could be held back no more, he would be direct, light it on fire or extinguish it all in one fell swoop.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

Initially urGoh was convinced skekGra would evade the obvious, talking about the workbench and his plans for making moonshine. While he was nearly berating himself that he had pushed too hard, he was just happy that his other half didn’t end the conversation at that initial, cool, _‘a lot’_. So he listened, interested, to skekGra’s proposal for their next course of actions, returning skekGra’s smile when talking about the workbench, and letting out an intrigued hum at the idea of trading moonshine, still slowly eating.

He broke eye contact, his gaze flickering down to the berry when it got impaled on skekGra’s talon, and stayed focused on it as it disappeared in that maw. A flash of a tongue as it went in had him lost in thought just for a fraction of a second, before his gaze returned to skekGra’s ~~damnably beautiful~~ eyes, his own pupils a tad wider.

He was surprised he didn’t choke on his meal as he absentmindedly swallowed, afterwards promptly forgetting about the rest of his dinner.

His heart yet again did strange things when skekGra bluntly mentioned the kiss. Somewhere inside, he was relieved – trust his other half to be straightforward with his feelings. No more misunderstandings.

The way skekGra’s voice deepened with his confession, and the way he inquired how it affected urGoh had the Wanderer absently dart his tongue out to wet his now-dry lips, ears burning. “I…” he started, momentarily looking down into his own bowl to gather his thoughts. “I was surprised…” he murmured eventually, “caught… unawares… by…” he paused a bit, and chuckled at himself, “well…” he looked up, a bit flustered but his brown eyes held nothing but clear, undeniable fondness. “Look, we… both know… that… I can be… quite… _slow_ …” he lightly poked fun at himself, before he continued in a more serious, but soft voice, “It took… me a bit… to… make sense… of my… feelings.”

A beat.

“I liked it…” he confided to skekGra, the memory making heat rise to his face, and his mouth forming a slow, pleased smile. “A lot,” he added in a low voice, eyes darkening, feeling pleasantly warm at having finally said it out loud. "I may... have... developed... cravings... of my own."

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

The Heretic was aware that urGoh was paying attention and if there ever was something that got him going, his gears spinning and humming it was; attention. Even while urGoh ate he held court for the skeKSis before him, of which skekGra appreciated more then ever; his kind smile, his hums of approval, they were all fodder for a someone so used to capturing something or someone.

Although he had thought the look upon urGoh’s face, when he stole a berry and swallowed it down a touch out of the ordinary -albeit entertaining- when he’d look back on this conversation later on in the future but he was still riding the cusp of unknown with the mystic before him for now.

Gra felt his heart rush with quick beats while he spoke but it was a topic that needed to be addressed, spoken out loud about. Sure he could be sullen, withdrawn and silent, it happened when something was on his mind and urGoh had already figured that out early on in the game. But skekGra was not one to stay silent for long, no. He did not do it to punish per se, he did it to analyze and come to a conclusion. Eventually, it all had to come out, the truth had to be spoken.

But when urGoh finally drifted into his answers skekGra found himself scooting to the edge of his chair, talons digging into the soft floor, primmed for action, for something incoming. He tensed, his spine going rigid, his jaw tightened; here it comes.

Rejection.

But to skekGra’s utter relief it was the opposite. His body shuddered into a wave of slack and he exhaled the breath he’d been holding during the mystics reveal. “You mean to tell meh you liked it?” His mouth dropped open, an audible gasp escaping in a huff of complete —-wonder. “I did not think you did. I...I thought I was too bold, too impetuous. Hell bent on conquering what was not mine to begin with.” It was not like skekGra to be so unsure but this was new ground he traversed upon and after his life being torn asunder his habits differed, evolved and adapted.

To top it off, the little jest urGoh made towards himself earned a tilt of the head and a more than pleased smiled from the skeKSis who watched him so adoringly from across the table. SkekGra’s gaze washed over urGoh’s features taking note of a faint blush that mesmerized him immediately, as well as that look in the warmth of urGoh’s chocolaty gaze earning a hard tug in the skeKSis groin.

It was then, when his words replayed in Gra’s head that the gold of The Heretic’s eyes simmered with unspoken desires.

I could clamor up on this table, sling food off in haste and come to take you. Take you in my arms, pry open your mouth and drink of your moans...

All. Night. Long.

He paused, glanced down and away, attempting to cool his jets. Kill the fires burn.

But the embers of attraction crackled with want, curiosity and a healthy dose of passion.

SkekGra’s gaze rose again, back to capture urGohs and hold it captive while he spoke.

“These cravings you speak of,” the skeKSis known for heresy moved his foot across the ground until it came in contact with the mystics under the cover of their dinner table, a gentle gliding touch ensued before he continued.

“What is it that you yearn for urGoh? Tell meh.”

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

Seeing the relief was over skekGra made the Wanderer’s heart clench – had the Heretic expected to be _rejected?_ Oh, this precious thing… The notion nearly seemed silly were it not for urGoh’s knowing how much he kept himself and his reactions to the kiss in check. Were skekGra sober at the time, he didn’t know if he would have. He felt regret at doing so, either way, if the results were seeds of doubt taking hold in skekGra, however briefly.

The Mystic’s smile widened at the gasp of wonder, some small and fragile emotion blossoming in him at the Heretic’s words. He hastened to reassure, “You were… not… impetuous. Sweetling, we are-” he fumbled a bit for words, his own term of endearment making him pause briefly, flushing. He needed to continue his line of thought, though, and so he did. “We are… of the… same… being. After… _everything_ …” and at that word he vaguely motioned around with a hand, “we have been through… joined and separate… I don’t know… what else… there is that… belongs… to you… more… than myself,” the words were full of warmth as they left him, his smile momentarily turning a bit tender, “Would it… be… conquering… if it _is_ … in fact… already… yours… to begin with?”

The pleasant warmth the Wanderer had been getting used to took on a crackling, electric sort of edge when he met the Heretic’s gaze again.

There was a _hunger_ there, the heat of those eyes so intense urGoh could feel it. Burning nearly as much as that kiss had – he half expected skekGra to jump from his seat, close the distance between them and have another taste – _or more_. The thought made goosebumps erupt on his skin and his breathing stop momentarily, realizing he would not be opposed to such development.

_Not opposed **at all…**_

Then those fiery eyes left him, breath returning to urGoh’s lungs in a cool rush. He gulped, throat dry, taking stock of how hard his heart was beating and how his face was set aflame, the swirls on his skin no doubt a very lively shade of deep purple. This tension will be the death of him, of them both…

His time to cool himself off was short, as skekGra’s gaze returned shortly after, still filled with passion but less blazing and more simmering, having urGoh unable to look anywhere else, the brown of his own eyes rapidly retreating to make space for black, hearing blood rushing in his ears. He could stay like this forever.

And then the Heretic spoke, and a foot touched the Wanderer’s under the table – a barely-there hitch of breath, but still easy to notice in the silence of their home. He didn’t move away from the touch, curious if it’d venture further. Eyes not leaving skekGra’s.

And then the question. _‘What is it you yearn for, urGoh?’_

His mind came up with several answers.

_Everything. Sharing a peachberry with you. Your little noises when lost in work. Your touch, your scent. Your laugh. Your eyes meeting mine. Your energy and zest. Seeing the world with you. Your hands braiding my hair. Your passion. Your tongue – burning me. Your frustration when I speak extra slow. Your threats of throwing my pipeweed away because they smell funny but never carrying through, in fact, finding them for me when I’ve misplaced them. Your wit. Your determination. Your excitement for adventure. Falling asleep with you nearby. Those elegant fingers of yours on my skin. Waking to your off-key singing. Your fire. Being as close to you as physically possible, until we are nearly one again._

And much, _much_ more.

But saying all that would take an eternity, even if urGoh spoke as fast as his counterpart. And so his answer was:

“ _You_ , skekGra,” it left him on a soft, heady exhale, “Everything… you are willing… to give… I _want_.”

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

The Heretic paused at that word.

Sweetling.

His eyes fluttered in a succession of rapid blinks while a curious held tilt came into play. First to one side then the other why he regarded such of spoken token of affection. It was not that he did not like it, it was more that he did not expect urGoh to say something so tender to him.

SkekGra was now stone cold, sober-ish. There was very little left of his ‘tripping balls’ state especially after the long afternoon and then a satisfying evening meal. He was very aware, very cognizant of the holy ground the two were on the cusp of traversing.

UrGoh’s words hit him hard, square in the cage of his chest causing the skeKSis to grapple for a breath. He’d never thought of Goh as a possession, something that was his to begin with but it was a valid point. That statement made a flush of heat spread across Gra’s body, causing him to shift his tails weight, adjust his seating before continuing his advances he quipped.

“Is that your mystic way of telling me to conquer you?”

The hitch in breath, so involuntary, so pure before it could be denied, squelched or hidden was divulged in the heated air between the pair. The Heretic drew in a long, steady breath and continued to watch urGoh’s blush deepen and just how much he could get away with unraveling him? Mischief motivated a cheeky, one sided smile to grace the skekSis muzzle and his limb rose higher under the table, ghosting up the strong curvature of a mystics shin, over the round of a kneecap and down the expanse of a hefty thigh.

Gra did this while Goh seemed to be searching for his words, his reply and The Heretic was content to continue his flirtatious teases until The Wanderer spoke his truth.

Leave it to his mystic to be blunt eh? Straightforward, honest when asked. It figures, skekGra made a mental note; when in doubt, simply ask him. Nonetheless, this made The Heretic grip edges of the table, claws digging into the soft wood attempting to not flip it.

No one in his lifetime had confessed their desire for him in such a manner.

He nearly groaned at the rush of sensations running through his system all at once. The downy softness, the deep heady saturation of urGoh’s tones, illicited certain desires instantaneously that skekGra had not entirely realized he’d be holding back or pinning for.

A skeKSis of action he was and had always been, nailed or not.

The Heretic sprung from his chair and with a few swift pounces he stood in front of urGoh, lingering in the warm aura he was always effortlessly, abundantly blessed with. Amber heat stared at the others darkened gaze, a hand reached out, fingers tucking under urGohs chin to tilt his head upwards slightly.

“Everything you say?”

SkekGra’s gravelly voice dropped an octave, deepening with lush tones of desire.

“Some would say ‘everything’ would fall under the realm of taboo,” he paused admiring the look in the mystics dreamy stare. “BUT it is jus’ you and I now. We are the masters of our fate.” He stooped over, tilting his head down to meet urGohs. SkekGra nuzzled his face against the others, careful of his sharp facial features but craving the comforting touch of the being before him so much he thought he’d keel over if he were denied.

“I want ...everything... you’re willing to give of yourself urGoh.”

He finally whispered hoarsely against the softness of a floppy ear, pausing to inhale deeply, savoring the others rich mix of scents that he simply could not resist not basking in no more.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

The Wanderer couldn’t help but sheepishly duck his head at skekGra’s question if this was his way of telling him to conquer urGoh, a flustered chuckle leaving him. Well, when he put it _that way..._ “M-maybe…” he conceded.

That _‘maybe’_ vary rapidly turned into _‘definitely’_ in his head when he felt his other half’s foot move further up. He tried not to squirm, heart thudding at the sight of that cheeky smile on skekGra’s face. What a tease… A smirk of his own twitched at the side of urGoh’s mouth, enjoying this little game of trying each other’s patience.

That game quickly seemed to come to an end with his confession, skekGra stopping, talons digging into the table to… ground himself, perhaps? Keep him from jumping urGoh then and there? Who knew, or cared, when the Wanderer’s words seemed to have further ignited the air around them.

And then the Heretic rose and approached his side, stopping close and staring down at the Wanderer with more heat than the desert suns.

Fingers touched the underside of his chin, brushing against the tiny hairs there (it was deliciously scorching, even that simple touch), not even needing to apply any pressure to have urGoh raise his head. SkekGra’s voice – _oh, Thra_ , deep and filled with all the warmth and fervor urGoh was feeling – reached his ears and he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, nearly parroting back _‘everything’_ – nearly pleading for it. Instead, he swallowed, feeling the fingers still there under his head brush against the bobbing motion of it, and quipped, “Indeed. And what… is… a couple… more… taboos…” meanwhile the Skeksis stooped down, face close to his, “a-after all those…” and began to nuzzle against him, making his heart melt, “we have broken… in the past?” he finally finished on a gentle whisper, nuzzling back against skekGra.

He shuddered at the hoarse confession, hands coming up, some taking hold of parts of skekGra’s robes within reach, one venturing up to tangle in Gra’s mane as the Skeksis took in urGoh’s scent – there was the faint smell of pipeweed smoke that was constantly stuck to the Wanderer, the desert’s dust from his travels, and some spices he had used for their meal, among other, more negligible scents. UrGoh also took this chance to nuzzle into skekGra’s hair a bit, inhaling the Heretic’s own smell, then releasing the breath with a sigh. The hand in Gra’s mane came up to cup at the back of the Heretic’s head gently, and urGoh moved to touch their foreheads together – bringing about a moment of serenity: the rushing in his ears quietened as he closed his eyes, simply taking in skekGra’s presence.

A brief second of calm, like the eye of a hurricane.

“You have it. Anything you want… just ask... and it’s yours…” he replied softly, before he leaned back just a bit to stare into that golden gaze. He then, with his hand still gently holding skekGra’s head, leaned in to nuzzle the side of skekGra’s face in a way so his thin lips brushed right against the edge of skekGra’s mouth, then a tongue darted out to lick the spot. Slowly, gently, the spot nearly mirroring where urGoh himself was ‘kissed’ in the morning.

The hand cupping the Heretic’s head moved to the side, a thumb gently brushing a cheekbone as the Wanderer leaned back again, waiting for a reaction.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

“And we will continue to break in the future.” skekGra rumbled back when urGoh nuzzled him in return so sweetly, he felt his legs wobble from the sheer endearment of it. Soon enough he became very aware of large hands grappling at the layers of his robes, the heat of a skimming touch leaving sizzles of sensation wherever fortune deemed an intimate contact.

They both seemed to busy themselves with taking in the finer details of each other’s scent right off the bat. Goh and his pipeweed and Gra and his mystical flourish of an incense mix consisting of sandalwood with a dash of dragons blood resigns. They really were quite the duo.

The Heretic was pleasantly surprised at the hand sinking into his blanched mane, cradling the back of his skull, the act earned a deviant smirk from one who was knowing. However, wicked thoughts were soon replaced by the connection of something more sacred, the press of foreheads calming the torrid storm that crackled within the skeKSis and to his surprise he was content to linger, together for a string of long, decadent heart beats.

The Heretic glanced back up to meet Gohs promise stated out loud, ever so sweetly, enamoring the skeKSis so effortlessly. He was about to say the same back to the mystic who was steadily capturing his blackened heart and keeping it when his coarse was altered. Suddenly, he was on the receiving end of a curious kiss-lick, Goh mirroring his own actions earlier, laying down a sign of affection that could not be argued, nor doubted what it meant. Gra found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the touch of those large, long fingers, so strong and yet so cautiously gentle along his scalp. It caused pleasure to ripple down his spine, to the tip of his tail. He then felt the tenderest graze of care along his sharp cheek bone, this was the sensation that caused the skeKSis to open his eyes, slowly, focusing them on urGoh while a static of lust crackled within his mind.

“Do not stop.” He rumbled and then moved before the other had a choice, a word or a reaction.

Swiftly skekGra positioned himself right in between the thick meat of urGohs toned thighs while he still sat on his chair. Very soon, Gra was pressed against the mystic wrapping his long arms around his face, only to begin a calculated assault upon his senses. Long, elegant fingers toyed at the little tufted knot at the top of urGohs head, softly, curiously admiring before dipping down to his choice of hat or headgear. SkekGra’s fingers rolled along the material and dipped into the lush layers of ufGoh’s abundant locks. He hummed with joy at the textured softness and secretly wished to know what it would feel like against his bare flesh. Both of his hands soon found the velveteen softness of mystic ears, this caused Gra to chitter with excitement! He was beside himself at how soft they were and giddily elated by the time his hands came to cradle urGoh’s face. skekGra tilted Goh’s snout upwards just before a sprinkling of wild, skeKSis kisses rained down upon the mystic. Light, effervescent, energy was peppered upon the mystics muzzle in the form of adoring kiss-licks while skekGra worked himself up into a heated frenzy. Not long, because he could not stand it any more, he moved his mouth to pry open the mystics just enough, so he could slip his tongue inside and roll it over the entirety of a flat, wide tongue which it turn caused skekGra to groan out loud, immediately upon the intimacy of the contact.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

And thus the Wanderer’s senses were assaulted by an eager Heretic.

Arms came around him as he got nearly blanketed in the other’s robes, the smell of sandalwood and ceremonial resin making him feel safe in his other half’s arms. He felt skekGra play with the grey tuft of hair at the top of his head, the sensation lightly tickling his scarred over scalp and making his cheeks nearly hurt from how hard he was smiling. SkekGra was endearing when he got distracted by the smallest details. Then those fingers trailed down to his headgear, then under, into urGoh’s hair. It was pleasant, slightly ticklish, how those talons parted the hair, checking the softness of the Mystic’s mane.

When the hands each gently grasped his ears hidden under, urGoh nearly jumped, successfully holding back a gasp as he flushed. He was aware of a rumbling starting up in his chest, too deep to be yet in the Skeksis’ hearing range but he might still feel the vibrations in the air. But even if the Heretic didn’t notice _that_ particular sign of urGoh liking his ministrations, he more than likely heard the dull thud behind urGoh – his tail, which so far had been silently and languidly moving from side to side in contentment on the floor, jumped with excitement when skekGra touched upon his ears. A sheepish gaze met skekGra’s then, and urGoh muttered, “They’re, uh… sensitive,” chuckling a bit at the other’s excited chittering as the hands moved away towards his face.

And then, to his delight, his face was lifted to be showered in small Skeksis kisses, which he did his best to return, softly laughing. His hands moved all the while, one moving from skekGra’s robes up to the back of the Heretic’s neck, playing with his hair there, while the one that was brushing skekGra’s cheekbone moved to touch one of the Heretic’s own now cradling urGoh’s face, the other two pulling Gra by his robes closer still, pushing urGoh himself more and more into his seat.

Not much time had passed before skekGra moved to pry his mouth open, which urGoh readily let, even letting his mouth open further for better access.

At the first touch of that tongue he exhaled harshly through his nose, surging up to sit a bit straighter, a hand letting go of skekGra’s robes to hold onto the table for support, yet another thump sounding from behind him, his tail jumping again. Hearing his other half's groan, the hand in skekGra’s hair subconsciously clenched a bit, fingers digging deep into his mane and very lightly pulling it before the Mystic realized what he was doing and eased up on it, gently brushing through the spot with his fingers in apology. The rumbling in his chest was now well within the Heretic’s hearing range: deep, like the rumbling of the innermost layers of Thra closest to the Inner Sun and yet gentle, like the purr of a large, sleeping animal.

His eyes were closed, submerged in the sensation of skekGra – his tongue was thinner than urGoh’s, nimbler yet strong, while urGoh’s was thick, long, and had a weight to it in its languid movement – a quite intriguing contrast, one urGoh was rather dedicated to fully investigate, delving deeper into the kiss, silently prompting the other to take the lead and show him what feels nice.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

The Heretics assault had only just begun.

skekGra paused in slight bewilderment when he heard urGoh’s excited tail thump for the first time and even during the ensuing second time. He’d never seen his limb do that before, that along with the embarrassed explanation earned a slow, little smirk to pull at the edge of the skeKSis mouth. “You know, you and I have a lotta time...” Gra’s hands rolled over the broad expanse of mystic shoulders affectionately, lightly dragging his talons here and there so urGoh could feel the contrasting texture. “...To figure each other out.” He rumbled against The Wanderers lips when he felt him clutch onto a clumpful of his blanched, wild hair, along with pawing at his robes and or his facial features in curious delight. There were indeed a great many sensitive places upon skekGra's being, waiting to be discovered.

The Heretic then heard the curious, deep rumbling purr emitted from the mystic before him, he thought it enduring and marveled at the vibrating contentment that seemed highly contagious. Truth be told, it sparked his ego that he had provoked such an involuntary response of pleasure and in that moment he marked it as a cherished item, a favored thing, just like blushes, he was content to collect them.

Emotion washed over skekGra in a heated tide, words that had been unsaid, crested upon him in a wave of truth and inevitably fell from the skeKSis mouth.

“I will be right here.” He suddenly felt the need to assure with a tender nudge of beak to snout while his mind flooded with a slew of sentimental feelings.

“A keep for all of _our_ years, a shield through time.” The Heretics tongue sweetly drew a line of slick desire along the rim of urGoh’s mouth, from one beautiful corner, to the other, before he continued.

“Your eyes betray all _our_ fears, flood with all _our_ tears, the tides were high.” skekGra confessed solemnly, remembering the look upon urGoh’s face when he first laid eyes upon him after the branding incident, this caused his heart to clench into a tight knot of interwoven emotions that ran deep within his psyche, the very fibers of his being.

“I can’t be without you.”

He blurted out, hastily as fire light his veins, sending surges of energy through the skeKSis, triggering a thirst that still resided within his bones. His tongue slipped into urGoh’s mouth, rolled over the wide, flat plain of the top, setting fire to taste buds in his steamy wake -no doubt. The limb voraciously claimed, sweeping over the outer edge of Goh’s tongue, it dipped, only to draw a delicious line underneath in a bold caress until it was brought back up to the starting point, _full circle_. But he was far from done, passion dictating that he continue to consume, therefore the steamy-hot slickness of his kiss drifted downward into urGoh’s mouth, repeating the entire process, again and again. He expertly conquered, further circling the mystic's tongue in a heated fever, centimeter by centimeter until skekGra had laid ownership to uncharted territory of his mystics mouth and could go no further.

And It Felt Devine.

He broke the kiss, panting heavily, saliva dribbling from his beak, his eyelids heavy with unbridled lust. “Come, come.” He ordered, reaching for mystic hands upon his form and attempting to lift the hulk of The Wanderer from his chair.

“I need you. I need you under meh. NOW!” Gra barked impatiently, a desperation making his voice crackle and ripple with masculine notes of depth. “I want to drink of you. I want to taste your moans. I want to pour myself into you, in return.” He garbled in a heated whisper against urGoh’s ear, nibbling on the edge ever so gently before spinning around and taking an arm to the top of the table. In one confidant and calculated sweep, Gra expertly sent the remaining morsels of their evening meal tumbling to the stone floor. Bowls bounced, a cup skidded, a plate broke but it was of no consequence. The Heretic whipped around to face urGoh once more.

“Up here, Wanderer." He patted the wooden table with his hand indicating precisely where he wanted the other.

"Let meh show you what you have searched for your whole life.”

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

 _'Indeed, we have **plenty** of time,'_ the Wanderer mused, feeling the talons at his back, the contrast making him shiver.

The Heretic's assurance, his reference to their first meeting post banishment, made urGoh's heart throb near-painfully, emotion making his throat tight for a second, even as that sweet tongue drove him to distraction. The sudden confession, _'I can’t be without you,'_ had urGoh nearly lose his breath, realising he shared the sentiment. Heart pounding, he didn't get the chance to say it back, as skekGra then kissed him. Oh, Thra, did he kiss him - it was branding, that serpentine tongue playing with his own, bringing forth an airy noise from the back of urGoh's throat, stuttered breaths taken through his nose, brows creasing in concentration to commit this all to memory as he tried his best to give some gentle caresses of his own tongue, wrapped up as it was in skekGra's.

They should have been doing this since the moment after the Sundering.

When the kiss broke, he was no better than his other half, gulping down large breaths as if he were dying of thirst. He scrambled up from his seat at the Heretic's prompting, legs feeling a tad unstable at the desperation in the other's voice. The _things_ he said... "A-ah-" a small moan tore away from urGoh's mouth when his ear was nibbled ever so gently.

And then skekGra turned away to swiftly free up their table's surface - the clattering and breaking of their items causing urGoh to snort and let out a huff of laughter.

"The bed... is _right_ ther-" he didn't get to finish that sentence, the rest of the words evaporating somewhere between his brain and his mouth as the Skeksis turned back towards him with a look so impatient and heated.

".....Nevermind. Yeah. Good point. Too... far..." he conceded, flushed to the tip of his tail upon hearing Gra speak.

He really tried to hurry, but maybe it was specifically his hurry that made him clumsy, trying and failing to climb the table. Unbeknownst to him, he was giving quite the view to skekGra, though, plump backside brushing up against the Heretic, strong thigh muscles flexing underneath the fabric of his pants as he straightened his legs a bit more to reach the table better.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _C_** learly the duo affected each other on another level entirely.

Everything felt sharper, but at the same time hazy, supplicant and yet dominanting. A mix of contrasts that somehow complimented and bounced off of one another.

When urGoh started to voice his opinion on about taking it to the bed. The Heretic scowled in agitation for that plan simply would not do for the hot-blooded impatient one. “Exactly!” He spat out in a hiss, one hand coming to his hip while he began to tap a foot upon the ground, his lack of patience clearly at the end of its -very thin- tether.

Gra cleared his throat, watching the mystic attempt to move it along but the sight was laughable. Clearly he was so frazzled, simple footing was beyond the mystic. But it was then that skekGra was nearly eye level with the stately curve of urGoh’s rump, his muscular thighs and the tempting thickness of his tail. Amber eyes went wide, his mouth parted and all he could think of in that moment of time; was taking Goh from behind, hoisting his tail up, sinking into him and pounding into his bodies hold -relentlessly. His breathing became quick and he failed to hold onto any shred of decorum after the plumpest backside brushed up against him causing a heat to flare between his legs. “Baaaaaaaaah!” He screeched and reached out a hand to lightly swat at the round of mystic derrière that was tormenting him just a little too much for his liking.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

As urGoh was trying to clamber up the table, he felt a simmering wave pass over him as he felt skekGra’s burning gaze on him, and as he accidently brushed up against him in his haste, he felt a tug in his abdomen reflecting whatever the Heretic was experiencing. Before he could wonder what had caused the sudden sensations, the Wanderer heard a shriek and then jumped when the other swatted at his backside.

He yelped, a knee he had finally convinced to function enough to be placed on the edge of the table slipping.

He looked back in flustered alarm ~~and for the moment ignored how the smack had sent a thrill down his spine and caused his heart to beat double time~~ , retorting with an “I’m… _hurrying_ …” before he paused at skekGra’s expression.

The other was eyeing his backside, eyes ravenous and breath short.

Oh. _Oh_. He had been giving him a _show_.

“You know…” urGoh said, with a slow smirk, deciding to play with fire, “maybe… this would…” meanwhile, no longer in a hurry, in fact, movements languid and even a touch sensual, he went on to place his knee on the edge of the table again, “go faster if you…” and slowly started pulling himself up, “ _helped_ … instead of… just ordering me… around… and… smacking my behind…”

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _T_** he Heretic narrowed his attractive, golden eyes at The Wanderer when he let out a little shriek of startleand surprise. “That’s whaaaa you get!” He blurted out in an impatient snarl.

However, yet again skekGra’s mind dipped into a pool of heated sin.

He imagined railing urGoh from behind, raising a hand to swat at the plump rump every time he thrusted until the urru's skin bloomed with contact point of an exquisite blush.

In that moment he realized he’d been discovered, that the whereabouts of his mind were more than likely sussed out. Dammit!

The Heretic’s head craned to the side, peering at the mystic toying with him with his words of fuckery. “What, what!” He squawked, impatience making his voice shrill and earning a light rolling of his eyes.

“Today, would be nice before my dicks go limp mystic!” He snapped and grappled heavy mystic thigh in one hand and deliberately smacked the other against a very round cheek of mystic rump and gripping it tightly. Gra was still in better shape than any of the castle skeKSis so putting his back into it and swiftly hoisting the urru upwards and onto the damnable kitchen table was an easy task.

He scurried on up himself, covering urGoh with his presence, like a heated blanket of skeKSis arousal. Now, face to face. “You are a tease mystic.” Gra blurted out the obvious ~~and I cannot resist you~~.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

UrGoh grinned at the other's shrill voice, always having found skekGra's agitation cute in most cases. It was just _too_ much fun riling the Heretic up.

And then he was being manhandled. At the hand gripping his thigh he started laughing, delighted. The laughter stuttered a bit on a high gasp as another smack landed on his rump, talons staying there and digging in lightly, urGoh's eyes momentarily falling closed before opening them again, using his arms to help the Skeksis in hauling him up on the table. He was still giggling when he was finally up, on his back, skekGra crawling on top of him. The Wanderer's eyes were full of amusement and arousal as he made move to welcome him in his embrace.

Lower sets of hands gently took their place on the other's waist while one of the upper ones went to skekGra's chest, moving upwards to sink into the cowl, stopping its journey through the grey fur around the area between the shoulder and the neck. It was so soft, urGoh couldn't help but touch it.

A hand came up to cradle the side of skekGra's face, and urGoh hummed in agreement to the Heretic's remark of him being a tease. Then he leaned in to lick a stripe up skekGra's neck, stopping at the underside of his jaw, and murmured near the other's earhole "You like it... though... don't you?"

He then nudged his snout to skekGra's to have him open his mouth before he slipped his tongue inside, initiating another deep kiss.

His kiss was curious and exploring, pressing on confidently but letting the other take the lead any moment he wanted. He made mental notes about their differences, such as how skekGra's tongue was much smoother than his own, the surface of urGoh's tongue being in general slightly rough in comparison. It was more flexible as well, if the previous kiss was any indication. Still, urGoh did his best to pour everything he had into this kiss.

He idly wondered how much of skekGra's sensations he could feel now, whether or not their shared pleasure was becoming more and more concrete the more they were together.

So he focused on their connection while exploring with his tongue. Find whatever made their connection sizzle and his other half melt into their kiss and repeat it until the Heretic was nothing but goo in his arms. Perhaps a brush here? A push there? And then retreat in a teasing manner before returning? Humming into the kiss? The Wanderer tried whatever came to mind and stuck to those that seemed to do the trick.

All the while his hands roamed, the bottom sets moving from the waist towards skekGra's back and up, exploring the lean muscles through his robes. One was tracing fingers along the spine right between the shoulder blades of the Heretic's secondary sets of arms. The other hand stopped when reaching ribs and turned back towards the small of skekGra's back, fingers lightly digging into the muscles there. The hand cradling skekGra's face stayed in place, thumb yet again stroking that prominent cheekbone sweetly. The one in skekGra's cowl kept playing with the fur, mussing it up then brushing fingers through it.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _T_** he Heretic collected those laughs, those sputtered gasps, he did not miss them while starring down at the mystic situated upon his back who was content to giggle with jovial flirtation. skekGra opened his beck, about to snicker along with him but instead found himself being welcomed into and immediate embrace. Large hands clasped onto his trim waist causing skekGra’s eyes to swing down and witness the hold. Curious hands drifting up over his chest, only to sink into the plush decadence of his thick cowl of feathery fluff. He grunted lightly under the attention and then narrowed his amber gaze to a sizzling stare at UrGoh’s scathing torments. His comments were meant to fluster and they did, Gra merely replying with a tisked clicking of his tongue before retorting with a warning.

“Wait until the tables are turned urGoh.”

He turned his neck just in time to be faced with on oncoming kiss initiated via his mystic counterpart. skeGra had not been expecting it but he welcomed it, nuzzling into the others mouth with gentle ministrations. Kissing had always been a favored past time of The Heretics, he rather enjoyed the act and was keen to dance his tongue around urGoh’s playing games of chase, sucking and humming into his mouth when surges of arousal washed over him. Curiously though there was a feeling of something two-fold, about the way everything felt when he was in the presence of pleasure with urGoh. Their bond seemed to create a new, exciting slew of sensations with depths so intensely gratifying it was hard to put words to. Yet, here they were, only at the first step of the path of enlightenment that awaited for them.

Soon, the wanderings of mystic hands became an area of focus for the skeKSis. He could feel long fingers slide from his waist, up the long sculpted lines of his back and toy with his muscles under the material of his robes. Gra huffed hotly, remembering briefly that the last beings that had their hands upon his physical form were not so kind. Although, he was quick to push those intrusive thoughts away, his arousal dictated it so and this, this was something entirely different and the start of something wonderful. Case in point, those glorious fingers that trailed along the vertebra of his spine, causing a shiver to rack him, pressing into the small of his back, earning a gulp for air as he tried to hold his composure together.

Keep it cool.

Keep it cool.

_~~Oh fuck, I’m gonna lose it!~~ _

skekGra panted, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. His amber highlighted gaze softly sought out urGohs and once he found it, he demanded his full attention! A brooding intensity sparked within The Heretic, a remnant of another persona, his inner Conqueror. A hand outstretched to slide along urGoh’s cheek ever so delicately, tracing the lines along the rim off his mouth with gentle talon grazes. Another hand moved forward, pressing against Goh’s chest, idling waving back and forth over the beat of a strong heart. skekGra leaned forward to swirl his tongue into Goh’s mouth once again, this time darting in, darting out, purposefully imitating erotic acts, deliberately toying with the other being.

This was all a calm before the storm, a sensual illusion.

The truth burst into the reality between them when skekGra’s hands pulled at the collar of Goh’s shirt, a well placed talon and a clean slice was expertly made. The deviant skeKSis growled and gripped at the edges and gave the thin material a generous YANK and PULL.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A grunt later and urGoh was half naked and all the while skekGra’s greedy hands were clasping at bare, dark blue, tender flesh. He rapidly caressed, roamed and staked out his claim upon the mystic with fingers, hands and his tongue. Yes, the fiend had dipped his head down and began to swirl it here and there, while his secondary arms either caressed at Goh’s face and or pulled at clumpfuls of hair roughly. After a further yank, the garment was simply shreds and left little to the imagination as to what his body looked like. Bare breasts were now on the receiving end of a skeKSIs who burned with a inferno inside. skekGra mouthed one breast while palming another, heaving the generous fullness upwards and marveling at the weight. His tongue swirled an indecent trap around a nipple before he bequeathed a nibble and then nuzzled his beak into the welcoming softness, letting out a chitter of pleasure. Gra was so aroused, he was not even thinking straight, every time he licked Goh he swore he felt it and he found himself chasing after that rush.

He finally broke off, shimming back up to met Goh, face to face, nuzzling into his neck and breathing harshly. “urGoh....I.” The words did not even make it out of his beak, they got garbled in a loud groan of lust the moment skekGra grinded his hips against Goh’s body.

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

Their connection _sung_.

UrGoh felt every surge of arousal, every electric little jolt – when the Heretic shivered, so did nearly he. Their shared sensations were becoming more concrete by the second, and the Wanderer dazedly considered that were they to approach the crest in the foreseeable future, it would be _transcendent_.

It took urGoh all of his self-control not to groan out loud at the thought, though his purring did get a tad louder, while his other half was gulping for air above him.

The sight of skekGra was transcendent as well, in a way, with his chest heaving and amber eyes filled with want as it locked with the Mystic’s. A hand traced urGoh’s face, nearly making his eyes flutter shut but he did not want to break eye-contact as the talons grazed the side of his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick one before it was gone.

Their next kiss made urGoh genuinely groan, now the one being teased. A Skeksis of his word, skekGra proved to be. Indeed, when the tables were turned…

And then he felt a talon at the edge of his shirt and-

… _Well_. There went his shirt. In a different mindset, the Wanderer might have been at least a tiny bit chagrined, and his eyes did flash in momentary indignation, but there was no true heat to it, and it quickly melted away when the Heretic’s clever fingers staked claim to the deep indigo skin revealed. Any dismay was completely forgotten by the time skekGra’s head dipped down to join the exploration, and urGoh did not resist his shirt being torn further.

The dark skin of the Wanderer’s breasts was flushed a deep purple. Just like the rest of him, one could find dream spirals even in such an intimate area. His chest was covered in soft short fur, almost peach hair-like at the collarbone and between the first set of breasts and gradually turning thicker the more one’s gaze travelled downwards, turning into a happy trail at his stomach before disappearing underneath the fabric of his smocked pants. He had altogether four soft breasts, located between his sets of arms, but his belly was lined with additional four nipples. All around his torso was relatively soft-looking, close to lean, but with some healthy amount of fatty tissue protecting the muscles.

UrGoh gasped at his hair being pulled, his own upper set of arms tangled in the Skeksis’ mane clenching a bit. He did not have that much experience with any sort of (intentional) roughness, previous partners (mostly the Archer and one time Mother Aughra, yes, _that_ Mother Aughra) having been mostly gentle with him, but this… This, he was growing to oddly like.

He panted as his breasts were introduced to skekGra’s passion – head falling back against the table and eyes rolling closed at the Heretic’s ministrations. A breathy _“aah...”_ escaped him as one of his upper set of nipples was licked, turning into a whine when the licking turned to careful nibbling. That particular nipple, with its pair, had used to befuddle urGoh, as they were much more sensitive than the rest. He had long forgotten about any sort of injury befalling them or them having scarred over (the scars so hard to notice even the Wanderer himself had missed them), and so it’d used to be a mystery… until he’d seen skekGra’s piercings one day, and had put two and two together.

The Heretic finally returned to nuzzle into his neck, obviously as affected by his own ministrations as urGoh – the intensity of the sensations shared grew both ways then, it seemed. The darling seemed completely undone, barely managing words, garbling them and-

_“Thra!”_ urGoh gasped at the friction, all at once realizing he was incredibly wet below, feelers peeking out from his lips to meet with the inside of his pants, and even though his cock was not out, he felt the drag of it – no, not it – of – of _skekGra’s own_ – he never expected their connection to make him feel that, as well. It was such a strange, thrilling sensation, to experience secondhand what skekGra felt, all the while also experiencing his own body’s sensations.

If they managed to last a couple of minutes like this, urGoh would be _very_ surprised.

He whimpered, hands scrambling to hold onto skekGra however they could, one trailing down to grip his backside through the robes. “SkekGra…” was all that he could utter as he looked into his other half’s eyes, voice pleading, gaze imploring.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _F_** or a series of long heart beats skekGra swore his mind slipped into another world, another time. Sensations firing off left and right within his mind and physically all across his body had the skeKSis wound up so tight he thought he’d lose his shreds of sanity any moment.

The pads of his fingers started to trace along those sacred spirals that weaved their special kind of magick all across urGoh’s body. In his explorations he often paused and swirled caresses when he felt the velvet of fine hairs under his press just before his mind latched onto the concept of whether or not a skeKSis and a mystic could actually pull off being intimate together? Here he was, possibly the only skeKSis, who had ever even contemplated the act and set it ablaze with his typical passion, having the gall, the audacity to venture forth with his own mystical half.

And yet...

Everything felt so damn good, times ten, he knew he’d hit the realm of ecstasy on a whole new level with urGoh, he could feel it and he was certain the other felt it as well.

And then there was a scrambling of desperate large hands, whimpers, as well as his namesake being said _\---like that._

“Can you feel meh urGoh?” Gra rumbled in a tone of voice that wrapped around the urru, mimicking his physical presence. His voice was deep and rich with just the right amount of huskiness. The kind of voice that would resonate, echoing mysteriously from halls to hilltops steadily capturing your attention with allure that could hardly be explained.

“I can feel you.” He ground his hips again against urGoh, panting as heat shot up his spine, his pulse spiked, he tightened his glutes and thighs before beginning to rock the sheer force of his hips against urGoh’s spread legs in a completely indecent manner. But he was aware of the persistent throb of his flushed trio of cocks aching with need for friction therefore the feral skeKSis began to hump in abandon. Simultaneously, the brute went for urGoh’s throat, mouthing his skin with a flurry of licks only to dash up and mold his mouth to the urrus in a storm of firey kisses. Luckily for urGoh, his body still held onto the muscular prowess of his Conquering days, it was not quite absent -yet. The skeKSis was a wall of hard granite against the mystic, every steely inch pressed against the other writhing, thrusting, grinding against Goh feverishly. Thrusts evolved into hard and even harder presses, Gra’s pace increased too! Fast, FASTER!

The Heretic groaned out loud and so did the wooden table under the pair. He ignored it, pinching at mystic nipples with the tips of his talons. Caressing and clutching Goh’s thighs, panting loudly, drooling just a touch. He was on the verge of careening over an invisible edge, so close! Faster, Faster! Keep going, I neeeeed to ---His body moved and rocked, against urGoh and the table grumbled with an incoming warning, it creaked and groaned to the duo, loud and clear.

... b u t ...

🐌 𝕦𝕣𝔾𝕠𝕙 🐌

UrGoh was halfway off to some higher dimension himself when skekGra’s voice returned him to the reality. A reality that was all heat and pleasure and a sensation-loop so delicious it would have driven anyone to desperation – and then skekGra’s voice managed to pour some oil onto the inferno.

“I- I-“ he tried to reply, eyes rolling closed at that second grind of hips against him, “ _Yes_ , I can- nnnngh- feel you…” he managed, moaning as his other half started to rock against him, his own hips twitching up for a better angle. And then skekGra picked his pace up, while also capturing urGoh’s throat in his mouth, licks like flames peppering his neck, and words were truly beyond the Wanderer, who only managed to cry out, the end of it becoming a muffled moan as the Heretic’s kiss descended on him yet again. He surged up into the kiss, hands pulling at robes so skekGra would get closer still even though they were already as close as physically possible, but still not close _enough_. He was so wet, feelers desperately licking at the inside of his pants, wanting to get out, to wrap around skekGra’s members, to guide them inside, _anything_. He just needed _more_. He nearly sobbed when the pace increased further, _Thra, yes, please._

There was a part of his brain that was vaguely aware of their surroundings and was signaling that the groaning of the table _might_ be a problem, but could the Wanderer really be blamed for not really caring in his current situation? How could he, when those talons expertly played with his nipples, when hands burned on his thighs, and he heard skekGra’s loud panting over the rush of blood in his ears?

They were so close when finally a very loud creak made urGoh’s eyes snap open, and him gasping out “Hhh- ‘Gra… skekGra- the table-“ in a token attempt to take heed of the warning signs.

But then his hips aligned with skekGra’s _just so_ , his feelers being rubbed against _just_ the way he needed them to be, and the table was forgotten, urGoh’s back arching off it. _“Fuck-“_ a rare curse escaped him on a wheezed exhale, chest heaving. So close, so close- _I need-_

And then came a _SNAP_ , and a terrifying moment of weightlessness had the Wanderer snap out of the haze of lust in an instant. He reflexively held skekGra close as his stomach swooped and then they fell.

He landed with an “oof”, breath knocked out of him doubly when skekGra landed on top of him. He looked around in confused alarm, only to realize they were now on the floor… atop a broken table.

Heartbeat calming from its momentary panic, breaths still a tad shallow from his and the Heretic’s activities, he stared, stunned, at the ruins of their furniture before his dumbfounded gaze returned to skekGra.

…And then he snorted. Loudly.

A slow laughter built up deep in his belly, gradually gaining volume, until he was helpless from the strength of it.

“Did… Did we just-?“ he managed amidst his pealing laughter. Two of his hands came up to hide his face as he continued to guffaw, whole body shaking with it, tears of mirth springing to his eyes.

🔥 𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕜𝔾𝕣𝕒 🔥

 ** _T_** he Heretics golden gaze went wide, he startled so hard he inhaled sharply and his hands were clutching at urGoh out of reflex. An ear splitting crack of wood breaking apart caused panic to seize him, his mouth springing open and a choked ‘Aaaaack’ fell from his beak-like muzzle. Weightlessness filled his belly with dread and suddenly he was falling, not a feeling he was particularly fond of therefore he held on to urGoh tightly.

KA---thunk!

And now he was piled up on top of said mystic like a tousled pile of laundry. “Uhhh-haaa.” He blurted out blinking and glancing back and forth, down to urGoh’s face and trailing his hands along his chest and shoulders, meeting his shocked expression. Gra coughed, realizing quickly that they were indeed a top their table but the legs had busted out from under and now their dinning experience was upon the ground!

Gra blinked when the sound of a very slow laugh danced into his ears causing the skeKSIs to inquire. “Are you ok?” But urGoh’s laugh grew higher in melodic tone, it was attention grabbing, so amused and deep, purely entertained and entirely too contagious for any proper mystic to be wielding.

~~The nerve!~~

The Heretic felt the tickle in his belly and he soon found himself snickering lightly, chuckling loudly and then fluctuating into a full on crack up. Gra’s shoulders shook, he shrugged unapologetically with his eyes closed and crinkling tight in pure happiness. Joy, warm and pure spread through his body, racking his form so hard he shook in little pleasant convulsions of laughed against his other half.

“We did -we broke the damn table...

!!! Waaa-deeer-fullllll !!!”

He squawked still riding the waves of sweet happiness, an emotion this particular skeKSis had not felt in a long time. It was profoundly stirring, so much so, a single skeKSis tear of gaiety trickled down the chiseled line of his cheek, of which skekGra hide instantly hide, tucking his head discreetly, nuzzling his entire face into a pool of mystic hair and nesting himself in the crock of urGohs neck. “What’d you do!?” He teased in the most lighthearted whisper of pure adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert "skekGra's hips don't lie" jokes.
> 
> I have recently decided to try out roleplaying on Discord, and while I can only do one thread at a time, it is pretty fun so far! Wanted to experiment with urGoh's narrative voice (and wanted some smut ideas, ngl) and this lovely person behind the blog [thehereticaldeserthermit](https://thehereticaldeserthermit.tumblr.com/) gladly offered to help!
> 
> The result was this interaction between our muses! If you reached the end, I hope you enjoyed the read! We plan on continuing our role-playing on Discord, so stay tuned for potential continuation here on ao3 as well!


End file.
